Annabeth's Birthday Surprise
by LifeisFullofAwesomeSauce
Summary: What happens when it's Annabeth's birthday and Travis and Conner have a little surprise in store for her. What happens when a prank goes too far? Will this be the end of Percabeth? Little bits of Percabeth. Mentions of Tratie.
1. Percy's Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**This is after TLO but Percy and Annabeth never started dating.**

Percy's POV

Today was Annabeth's birthday, July 7th, and today was the day I was going to tell her my feelings. I woke up, threw on some clothes, attempted to tame my hair (which I learned the hard way, is impossible). I walked out of my cabin, so into my thoughts that I didn't notice the blond haired girl coming my way and ramming into me. We both fell and came in contact with the ground.

"Oof." I said, rubbing my forehead, which had come in contact with hers.

"Ow! Seaweed Brain, watch where you're going!" Annabeth grumbled, rubbing her forehead. Well, that's a great way to greet someone on their birthday, ram into them. I quickly brushed myself off and extended my arm to help Annabeth. She took it and as I pulled her up I whispered "Happy Birthday Wise Girl."

"Shhh." Annabeth said. "Someone might hear you." There was a thing with Annabeth and her birthday. She barely told anyone about it, I had to persuade her for too long before she told me. She only told me because it was only fair since she knew my Achilles heel.

"I honestly doubt that, everyone's at breakfast. Where we should be, unless we want to be late." I said. We walked together to the pavilion, and then we went to our assigned tables. The tables were assigned by your parentage. Since I wasn't supposed to be born I was the only one at the Poseidon table, Tyson, my Cyclops half-brother, was at the forges, building weapons.

I got my breakfast and walked over to the bon fire where we all made offerings to the gods. But today instead of offering to Poseidon, my father, I made my offering to Aphrodite muttering to myself "Please make this easy for me." I only hoped she got what I saying, no offense, but Aphrodite wouldn't be the one I would call if I needed help with anything academic. I didn't realize that someone else had heard me.

"Make what easy?" Annabeth asked. Holy Zeus! What was I going to say? None of your business.

"Ummm . . . nothing." I said, hoping she believed me. The chances of that were off since even I didn't believe it. She looked at me suspiciously, but let it go. I noticed that even Annabeth's siblings didn't wish her a happy birthday; I thought she would have at least told them, but I guess not.

At the end of breakfast, I went up to her to sneak a note in her hand. I tried making it secretive, but I guess that didn't work because Travis smirked and came up to us and said.

"Writing love notes to your girlfriend again?" I didn't know who was redder, me or Annabeth. Annabeth ran off before I could make a smart come-back.

"No." I said, gritting my teeth. "And for the last time, she is not my girlfriend." But sometimes it's like talking to a kindergartener, it goes in one ear and out the other.

"Whatever." He said before stalking off, probably off to spread more rumors about the 'love notes' we were passing to each other. I went back to my cabin and looked at the watch **9:30**. I had asked Annabeth to meet you at **12:00 **so I had about two hours to kill. I laid down on my bed, and fell asleep.


	2. The Note and the Beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

I was leaving breakfast when suddenly I felt paper against my skin; I turned my head and saw Seaweed Brain, trying to secretly stuff paper in my hand. I then saw Travis snickering and coming towards us.

"Writing love notes to your girlfriend again?" He asked smirking. Before anyone could answer, I ran back to my cabin, and made sure no one was watching while I opened the note. In Percy's scrawny handwriting it said:

Happy Birthday Wise Girl!

Meet me at the beach at twelve for a special birthday surprise.

Seaweed Brain

I groaned. This was typical Seaweed Brain, I go and tell him not to do something, and he goes out and does it. I told him I didn't want anything for my birthday and there he plans something 'special'. At this moment I was seriously thinking about ditching but then I thought about how hurt Percy would be and I convinced myself to go. I still had an hour before I was tortured, so I got out Daedulus's laptop and began doing research.

Percy's POV

I woke up and looked at the watch: **11:55**. Holy Zeus! I had to get to the beach . . . and fast. I quickly got out Annabeth's gift. It was a necklace that I had Beckendorf forge before he . . . died. He was the only one who knew of my crush on Annabeth. The pendant of the necklace was a trident with an owl behind it with its wings outstretched, Poseidon and Athena, me and Annabeth.

I went to the beach with the box in my pocket. I came to the beach to find Annabeth in her typical camp half-blood t-shirt and shorts. She turned towards me with an icy look on her. Uh oh, I think I'm in trouble. But Annabeth just sighed and said "Can we just get this done with?"

"Ummm . . . sure." I took a deep breath. Here it goes. "Annabeth I-" I was about to finish my sentence when Travis and Conner burst out of the woods holding a wrapped present. O h this can't be good.


	3. The Book of Spiders

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

I admit I was irritated but when Percy started he was about to say something serious and just when he was about to spit it out, Travis and Conner came out of the woods and started coming towards us with a wrapped package. Oh no, this can't be good. They looked at me, and then at Percy turned red.

"Were we interrupting something?" They asked.

"No, of course not. What did you guys need?" I asked with mock politeness. The Stoll Brothers were up to something.

"Well . . . we heard it was your birthday and we just wanted to give this to you from the Hermes cabin." Wait a minute; no one knew about my birthday except for . . . Percy and Thalia.

"How do you know it's my birthday?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, Percy told us." I was furious; I made him swear on the River Styx to not tell anyone. I was too angry to realize that you can't go against promises made by the River Styx. I turned to him with daggers in my eyes. He saw my death glare and burst out.

"No I didn't! Annabeth I swear I didn't!" I was heading back to my cabin when Travis and Conner stopped me.

"We were just kidding."

"So if you were kidding, how did you find out?" I asked roughly.

"Well we saw it on the calendar in Percy's cabin." Percy's cabin, wait why were they in Percy's cabin.

"Why were you in my cabin?" Percy asked, wondering the same thing I was.

"Ummm . . . we were on inspection." He faltered. Percy and I raised our eyebrows, neither one us was buying it.

"But Travis." I mocked. "Malcolm is on inspection duty." In the back Conner was doing a facepalm.

"Nice job dude, our cover is blown. We were scouting territory for our latest prank." He confessed.

"Why'd did you do that? It would have worked!" Travis yelled. Umm . . . no it wouldn't have.

"What prank?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Coming!" Travis said, using the old someone is calling me trick. But before I could say anything, they ran away leaving me, Percy, and the wrapped present.

Travis's POV

Wow, what fools, shouldn't they know better than to even touch a gift from the Hermes Cabin. Anyways we ran, hoping they wouldn't follow us. We ran back to the place where we had hidden a camera to tape Annabeth's reaction when she opens our 'present'. See, obviously it's not a real gift. We got a book about spiders, wrapped it and gave it to her. We turned the camera on, and waited.


	4. Beckendorf's Message

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series**

Percy's POV

I knew something was up the minute Travis and Conner came up to Annabeth. I think she noticed too because she hesitantly opened the gift. I turned my head to look at the sea, blue waves crashing on the soft sand. It was so peaceful when a bloodcurdling scream and sudden weight on top of me ruined it all. For a second I couldn't breathe, but then the shock past and air was getting into my lungs.

I looked over to where Annabeth was sitting before and saw a book all about spiders. Curse those Stoll Brothers, they ruined my only chance of admitting my feelings for Annabeth. Or did they? Maybe they just helped me. Annabeth was sobbing hysterically into my shoulder and I was holding her, just like when she was listening to the sirens and tried to drown herself.

"It's okay." I whispered into her ear. "Here, this might make you feel better." I took out the box with the necklace in it and opened it for her to see. Her mouth was hanging open.

"Like it?" I ask, smiling.

"Percy . . . it's beautiful!" She flung her arms around me in a hug. I returned without hesitation. Then she pulled away and struggled to put it on.

"Here, let me." I said gently, taking the necklace from her. She turned and put it around her neck. Then we sat there. I was trying to regain the nerve to tell her, and she was fidgeting with the box. I kept arguing with myself. _Tell her, you won't get another perfect time _one side said, the other said _But what if she doesn't like you like that, you would ruin your friendship. _I sighed who knew it would be this hard.

Annabeth's POV

The necklace Percy was amazing. I almost forgot about the spiders, great I just remembered them. Well this gives me an excuse to kill Travis and Conner later. I was fidgeting with the box, partly because of my ADHD, partly because there was something odd about this box. Suddenly, a secret compartment opened up and a letter popped out. I looked at Seaweed Brain, who was still oblivious to the fact that something had popped out. He must not know. I quietly unfolded the note. It was from Beckendorf.

Hey Annabeth, Happy Birthday! If I'm there today, I would have told you by now. As for how I know your birthday, Percy told me. But don't yell at him, he pleaded me to have this necklace built for you. But he doesn't know that I added a secret compartment that can only be opened by the hands of a daughter of Athena. I'm the only one at camp that knew that he had a crush on you. H e told me that when he gave you this he would tell you, but knowing him he probably chickened out. He can fight a titan, fearless but he can't tell his best friend he likes her. Go figure! Well now I don't have to tell you what to do now. Do I?

Best Wishes

Beckendorf

So Percy liked me! He really liked me! Why didn't he tell me before? I looked at him; he seemed to be arguing with himself, probably whether or not to tell me. I acted on impulse, crashing my lips into Percy's. I didn't realize how much force I had used until I realized I was on top of him. He was extremely shocked, but kissed me back. Finally he pulled away.

"What was that for?" He grinned. I waved the note in front of his face and waited until he had read the whole thing. He was trying to be mad at Beckendorf, but he couldn't and we both knew that.

"So . . . are we like . . . together?" He asked, blushing furiously.

**Cliff Hanger! Review and send in some ideas for the rest of the story. I was going to have Annabeth and Percy make Travis and Conner pay for what they did. But I can't think of a good enough prank. Read and review! ;) **

**P.S. I will not update until I have at least 7 review**


	5. Revenge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Okay I said after seven reviews I would update, but I just got writing and couldn't stop. But by the time I'm done with the next chapter there better be seven reviews or else I will get Clarisse to come after you with her electric spear. **

Annabeth's POV

Oh gods, he was so cute when he was embarrassed. Man, I'm turning into one of the Aphrodite girls. If this is what love feels like then I realize why many children of Athena don't fall in love too often. It makes you feel vulnerable and dumb. But I have to say, I love the feeling.

"Uh . . . Yeah . . . I guess." Shoot. I hope I didn't sound uncertain.

"Ok . . ." Awkward . . .

"Can we play a prank?" I ask suddenly.

"On who?" Percy asked.

"Travis and Conner. See, I want to get back at them." I say. I looked at Percy, who was deep in thought.

"I think I have the perfect plan." He said slyly. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to his cabin.

Percy's POV

I took Annabeth to my cabin, where we planned the prank. Just like how the camp spread rumors about Annabeth and me, which in the end turned out to be true, the camp also spreads rumors about Travis and Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. Annabeth was going to forge a note from Katie and I was going to give it to Conner and vice versa for Katie.

It was going to say to meet in a certain place in the woods, a place where we had a trap set. A net would spring out and capture the two 'lovebirds' and there would be a video camera that would be taping all this, which we would show around camp. Now we don't know what we are going to do to Conner, maybe if we feel nice, we'll just let him go since we caused so much trouble for his brother.

We stayed in my cabin for a really long time, planning and . . . (ahem) talking. We realized how late it was when we heard the dinner bell and we walked hand in hand to dinner, ignoring all the gasps and squeals, mostly from the Aphrodite cabin. Finally we came to our table, where I reluctantly let Annabeth go to her table, but before she did, she reached up and pecked me on the lips. The campers, who hadn't guessed, now knew and everybody's eyes were trained on us, except for the few who didn't seem to care.

I was dazed but slowly went to my table, touching my lips. I quickly ate and went back to my cabin, where I quickly fell asleep.

Travis's POV

The next morning me and Conner led the Hermes cabin, very cautiously. We were there when Annabeth and Percy decided to prank us. We were very paranoid; it's fun to prank someone, not fun when they do it to you, especially when you know it's going to happen, just not when.

I looked at Katie; I sort of had a crush on her. But no one knew, at least I don't think anyone knew, but the camp still thinks we're destined to be together.

After breakfast, I saw Percy come up to me, I got so nervous, but I had to keep myself from running away. They don't know that we were videotaping them and knew of their prank.

"Hey, why so jumpy?" He asked. It was almost like he was mocking me. "I have to go soon, but I ran into Katie and she told me to deliver this note to you." He handed me the paper and I held it like it was a bomb. "What? It's not a bomb?" He asked laughing.

"Why'd Katie ask _you _to deliver it?" I asked, hoping to trip him.

"Because she knows I'm one of your good friends." He said flawlessly. Yeah a friend planning to kill me.

"Then how come you never let me deliver any of your notes to Annabeth?" This question will for sure make him falter.

"Two reasons, one you're not good reasons with Annabeth, and second you're a child of Hermes, most likely I'd give it to you and you'd give it to the Aphrodite cabin who would torture me endlessly about it." That is so true.

"So true." I laughed.

"Well, I have to go; Annabeth's waiting for me at the beach. Bye!" He left, leaving me with the note. He had been surprisingly nice for someone out to prank me. I slowly unfolded the note, hoping there were no explosives attached to it. The note was really from Katie!

Hey Travis, I really need _to tell you something. Meet me in the woods, next to the creek after breakfast._

_Love, Katie_

Ugh! That means I have to go now! Percy couldn't have given me the note earlier; if he had I might have been able to do something with my hair or my clothes. After a lot of complaining I set off into the woods, looking for Katie. I saw her looking about as confused as I was.

"Hey, Katie!" I yelled as I tripped over a tree root, flat on my face. Smooth bro, I just fell down in front of the girl I like. She ran over and helped me up.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked her. She looked at me confused.

"I got a note saying you wanted to talk to me about something."

"What?" I asked confused, then a couple seconds later, it clicked. But it was a couple seconds too late; we were snatched up in a net of rope, hanging from a tree.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	6. Conner's Slave

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but I wish I did **

Travis's POV

Wrapped up in a net with the person you like isn't as good as you would think. Actually anyone who thinks that it is even somewhat good is totally wrong. It's embarrassing. First off, there is no place to actually stand and the weight cannot be distributed in two places. So I was over Katie, trying not to sit on top of her.

"What the Hades!" she yelled. I grimaced; I'm so going to kill Annabeth and Percy when I get out of here.

"Curse them!" I muttered.

"Curse who?" Katie asked, confused. She didn't know about the prank.

"Percy and Annabeth." I said, trying really hard not to collapse on her.

"Why?" I really didn't have the strength to answer so I just kept quiet and by looking at the expression on my face, she could realize I couldn't talk.

"Switch with me." She said. I knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself up, but then again I wouldn't be able to any longer.

"Ok." I said quickly moving to the bottom. I was right, she couldn't hold herself up for even a minute and she collapsed on my chest and was quietly sobbing. I stroked her hair. It was one thing to prank me and it was another to prank an innocent girl who had done absolutely nothing. I kept holding her while she was crying and before we knew it, we had both fallen asleep in a net.

Annabeth's POV

I feel really guilty about doing this to Katie and Travis. I thought it was a good plan until I saw Katie cry. When she started bawling it reminded me of what I did when they gave me the book of spiders. Percy was bent on keeping them trapped while I insisted on releasing them. I mean she was crying for Zeus's sake. But apparently Percy said we were 'helping' him then he distracted me, which made my brain turn to mush, to his advantage. I swear, he is just as bad as the sirens.

Percy and I were in his cabin watching the video we shot of Travis and Katie. It was so cute! As soon as they fell asleep we turned it off. I went back to my cabin while he flopped on his bed and started snoring.

Travis's POV

I opened my eyes to find three things, one, I was in midair, there was something on my chest, and there was some sound coming from around me. I tried to move but couldn't and remembered why. I opened my eyes to find Katie on my chest and Conner outside of the net with a phone, a _camera _phone. Oh man, this is great. I wish I was smart enough to carry around a dagger of sorts like Annabeth or Percy. But now we have to wait for someone to come along to cut us down.

"The prince finally awakes." Conner jokes.

"Dude, shut that off, and help me get out of this thing!" I yelled thrashing around, waking Katie up in the process.

"Travis," she said softly "What are you doing here?" Her cheeks reddened and her eyes widened when she saw where we were. Then she saw Conner with the camera and started sobbing again.

"Please dude," I begged Conner. "Get us out of here, I'll do anything."

"Anything?" He asked mischievously. I quickly nod.

"You will do my chores for a month."

"Ok."

" . . . And you will be my personal servant for a month, nonstop."

"Fine, yes, whatever just get me down!"

"Swear on the River Styx."

"I swear on the River Styx that I will do all of your chores and be your personal servant for a month."

Conner brought out his sword and cut the net open. Katie and I fell to the ground, I cushioned her fall, but she quickly ran to her cabin, crying. I got up slowly and set out to get my revenge on Annabeth and Percy.

"Where do you think you're going?" Conner asked from behind me.

"Off to kill two people I despise." I said.

"You're under my order now." He said.

"So, what I can't even go to the bathroom without your permission?"

"No you can't." I smiled, thinking he was kidding but when he didn't smile back I knew he was serious.

"You have got to be kidding."

"I'm not. Now crawl behind me on your knees, all the way to camp." I reluctantly got on my knees and slaved myself to Conner for the next month. This was going to be one Hades of a month.


	7. Love Potion

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Travis's POV

I crawled all the way to camp, by then my knees were in excruciating pain.

"Conner, can I go kill Percy and Annabeth now?" I asked, hopefully.

"First you address me as my faithful master and second what are you going to do to them?" He asked.

"Play a prank that will blow your socks off." I said. I was going to break up the famous Percabeth. I didn't care that the Aphrodite girls would probably ambush my cabin. I just had to make them suffer for what they did to me and Katie.

"Then I will help." He said.

"But you can't tell them."

"I can do whatever I want; you're the one who is under my command." I sighed, he was right. I kept following him. "Go play your prank." He told me. I raced to the Aphrodite cabin. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I knocked on the front door and an Aphrodite girl answered the door.

"Hey," I said. "I need some of your love potion."

"Why . . ." She asked suspiciously.

"Did I say that your hair looks fabulous today?" A compliment always works.

"Fine, since you said that I'll give it to you." She went inside and grabbed a small vial and handed it to me. "Just remember, one drop will do the job and the first person he looks at he will fall in love."

"Got it." I said, walking away. Percy was about to fall in love with Rachel. Since she's the oracle she is not allowed to date, which results in extra fun to watch. I had a few hours to plan how I was going to get Rachel in front of Percy.

When the dinner conch blew, I had the perfect plan. I was going to tell Rachel to go to the Poseidon table because Percy wanted to talk to him. By then he probably had already eaten the first bite of his food, which had the potion in it. This was going to be awesome. Percy beware.

**Read and Review! ;)**


	8. Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I walked to the dinner pavilion where we separated. I was starved so I quickly got my food went to the bon fire to make offerings to the gods. I didn't even notice Travis behind me. I probably should've guessed that he was going to do something bad, but I was hungry I don't think when I'm hungry. Now if you ask Annabeth, she'll say I never think which is not true.

I went back to my table and ate a bite of my food. It tasted different, almost sweet.

"Hey, Percy." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked to see Rachel and suddenly I was overwhelming with loving emotions. I don't even know why, it's not like I liked her or anything. She 'dumped' me when she became the oracle.

"Umm . . . hi? What are you doing here?"

"You told Travis to tell me that you wanted to talk to me." Oh Travis. I should've known.

"I love you!" I burst out, and then clapped my hands over my mouth.

"Wait, what?" Rachel asked surprised. Finally I realized what had happened, but before I did, my body had leaned forward and kissed her, right on the lips.

"Percy, what the Hades was that!" Rachel asked, but I could tell she was trying not to smile. I turned and ran all the way to my cabin, shut the door and sat on my bunk thinking of what happened. I knew three things for sure. Travis had put some sort of potion in my food. Some kind of love potion. The Aphrodite kids, I should have known. Annabeth hated me. Rachel thinks I love her.

_But you do. _Part of my brain was saying. The other part was saying _don't listen to the love spell, you love Annabeth. _As my brain was arguing in my head, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it hesitantly, hoping it wasn't Annabeth or Rachel, but of course it was Annabeth. Her face was red, blotchy, and tear-streaked. She just looked at me, raised her right hand, and slapped me right across the face.

If you've never been slapped by an angry girl, you've never been in pain. This was hurting me mentally, not so much physically, since I had bathed in the River Styx.

"We're done." She said, tears streaming down her face. She turned and ran in the opposite direction. This was going to be one sleepless night.

Annabeth's POV

He kissed Rachel! In front of everyone, when he ran away, I felt something wet on my cheek and found tears streaming down my face. All my siblings were trying to comfort me, but they just made it worst. I got up, anger replacing my hurt, stomped to the Poseidon cabin, knocked on the door and slapped Percy across the face. It felt good!

"We're over." I said, before going back to my cabin to cry myself to sleep.

For the next few days, I totally avoided Percy. Trust me it was hard. All I wanted to do was breakdown whenever I saw him, but I put on my acting skills, and convinced everyone that I was fine. That was until I let my guard down as I was in the sword fighting arena, taking my anger out on the dummies. No one would practice with me; for fear that I would skewer them. Only Clarisse practiced, but right now she was on a date with Chris Rodriguez. I was repeatedly stabbing the dummies and was about to make the final blow when a sword deflected my shot.

"We need to talk." Percy said.

"I have nothing to say to you." I was trying to keep my voice even.

"Fine, I talk, you listen." Gods he was persistent.

"I'm giving you two minutes you interrupted my -" I was cut off by his lips, as much as I wanted to, I didn't kiss him back. I pulled away.

"What are you cheating on Rachel too?" I asked, walking away. He caught up with me.

"I never liked Rachel." He said.

"Yup, I'm sure that's why you kissed her yesterday." I countered.

"No you don't understand, Travis put a love potion in my food, he was trying to get back at us for our prank." I so wanted to believe him, but I couldn't.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Do you want to hear him say that was his prank?"

"Sure." I honestly didn't care. We walked to the beach where there was a rainbow; he pulled a drachma out of his pocket and threw it.

"Travis at Camp Half-blood." I didn't understand why you would waste a drachma on someone that we could talk to in person. The mist showed Travis in the Aphrodite Cabin, tied up in the corner.

"Let me out of here!" He screamed, thrashing around.

"Not until you admit that you caused Percy and Annabeth's break up."

"Fine, I did. Happy?"

"No, explain exactly how and why you did it."

"Fine, I came to your cabin to get love potion then put it in Percy's food, got Rachel to go over to his table. The love potion took effect on Percy. He kissed Rachel, Annabeth saw, and then broke up with him. I did to get back at what they did to me."

"That's it." One of the Aphrodite girls said, before disconnecting the IM.

"See I told you." He said, grinning. I have no idea why he was smiling. I hope he didn't expect me to get back together with him. As much as I would want to, I can't go through that again. The past few days were agony. I held up my dagger and ran off to the Aphrodite cabin to give Travis his doom.


	9. Getting her Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Percy's POV

What the Hades? She doubted me for the last few days, wouldn't talk to me, or even look at me and I finally tell her she misunderstood me and she runs off without an apology. I wish I could stop loving her, but I can't. I bet this is Aphrodite's fault, after she told me she wanted a tragic love story me and Annabeth's relationship gets better then all of a sudden drops.

"Wait! Annabeth!" I yell, running after her. I forgot that she had her invisibility cap with her, as soon as my voice got to her; she put her cap on and disappeared. Note to myself: Never try chasing an invisible person, people start thinking you're crazy.

After five minutes I gave up and went back to my cabin and tried to figure out how to get Annabeth to like me again. During that time I think I made the stupidest decision of my life; I went to the Aphrodite cabin for advice.

I knocked on the cabin door, when it opened the stench of perfume wafted into my nose and made me almost gag. I wonder how the boys in that cabin can handle it. One of the Aphrodite girls, I think her name was Emily, greeted me at the door.

"Hey, Percy, what can I do for you? Wait, you don't need love potion do you?" She asked cautiously.

"No," I chuckle. "I don't need any love potion, I need . . . girl advice." Emily's smile widened.

"Sure, come on in." I entered the cabin hesitantly holding my breath. She walked to the bed, sat down and motioned for me to come over. I went and sat next to her.

"So, I'm guessing you need advice on how to get Annabeth back right?"

"Yeah . . ." I replied, embarrassed.

"No worries, I got the perfect solution, make her feel special. A dinner, a movie, you know, the works."

"Umm . . . if you haven't noticed, she won't even look at me. How in Hades was I supposed to get her to come to dinner with me?"

"Just leave that to me. Now, shoo I have to fix my make up." She got up and started waving me out the door.

"Wait, when though?"

"Tomorrow night. Be ready? At eight go to the new Italian restraunt near your apartment. Annabeth will meet you there.

"Ok . . ." I was totally unsure about this. I honestly didn't think it would work. I'll bet you five golden drachmas, when she realizes she's going on a date with me, she'll become invisible and run the other way. Let's just hope for the best.


	10. A Trick

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth's POV

I was working on Olympus trying to not let a green eyed boy take over my mind. I finally gave up and flopped face down on my bed.

"Ughhh." I groaned when I heard a light knock on the door. "Come in." my voice was muffled by the bed, but the person heard and came in.

"Hey, Annabeth, are you okay?" Emily's voice asked, concerned. Well it sounded concern, but I knew better than to fall for that. She was an Aphrodite girl, all she cared about was getting me back together with Percy.

"Just peachy." I said.

"Well . . . you're face down on your bed; that obviously can't be a good sign. Let me guess you're thinking of a certain son of Poseidon."

"No." Lie. I just couldn't get him out of my mind. I wish he were easy to hate, but he's not. That's why I always avoid him; I'm never going to talk to him unless it is an absolute emergency.

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, I can tell. I know you just gave up studying because he kept coming back in your thoughts." I was irritated, did she come here to torment me or help me.

"Ok, if you're going to make my life miserable, then can you please go?" I asked, hoping she'll leave and leave me to my misery.

"Don't you mean more miserable than it already is?" She teased. But after she saw my face she knew to shut up. "I just came here to see if you wanted to go to a girls' night out with me. We can go to a movie and dinner." I guess a night out with my friends won't hurt.

"Sure, when?"

"Tomorrow night and dress fancy." She said before leaving. I started pawing through my closet, trying to find something decent to wear. I wondered why I had to wear something nice if it was just us two. But she was a daughter of Aphrodite, she and the people around her have to look good.

Tomorrow came around and I was ready to go. My hair was down and I looked okay, pretty good, but not as good as Emily. She looked like a supermodel. Of course an Aphrodite girl always has to be beautiful.

We walked out of camp (with Chiron's permission, of course) and went to the movie theater, where we going to watch Clash of the Zombies, it was a horror film and I gave her the idea, hoping we weren't going to see a chick flick. I've had enough drama in my life. She agreed quickly, I thought she would put up a fight, but no . . . Something is going on here, and I don't know what it is. I don't hink I will like it.

We reached the movie theater and bought our tickets. Right before we got in, Emily yelled out.

"Oh my gods look who it is!" She pointed over to two males, one of who awfully looked like Nico and the other one who looked like . . . No, it can't be! Out of all places he chooses to come here on a Friday night. "Hey Nico, hey Percy." She looked at Percy and winked. Wait, winked. They have something going on. Whatever, this is going to be a relaxing night, well it was until Emily said.

"Hey guys, you want to sit with us." No. No. No. No. Please say no.

"Yeah sure." Nico said. He walked over to Emily's side and grabbed her hand. Wait a second. Nico is Emily's boyfriend. So why was she winking at Percy. Was she cheating on Nico? Ugh. That's her problem, I have enough to deal with. Percy was coming closer to my side with his arm reached out.

"Don't even think about it." I said before turning my back and heading into the theater. I got first picks so I chose the last seat by the wall and made sure that Emily was on the other side. I didn't even watch most of the movie; it wasn't scary enough to divert my attention.

I didn't even notice when Emily got up and Percy moved into the seat next to me.

"Nice movie huh?" He whispered in my ear. That wasn't Emily's voice that was Percy's . . .

"Get away from me!" I hissed, getting up and moving out of the theater.

"Annabeth wait." He came after me. Shoot, I didn't bring my invisibility cap. I quickly turned into the girls' bathroom, he couldn't come in there. But he kept following me, in the girls' bathroom, where astonished girls' were gasping at the random boy in the bathroom. I went into the stalls and locked the door. Tears were streaming down my face and I sat down. He couldn't get any closer.

Suddenly a familiar face came from underneath the stall, he slid in and I was trapped. I couldn't go anywhere. Why is my luck so bad? He slid his arms around me and I pushed him away.

"Annabeth we have to talk. You know I was under a spell, why won't you forgive me?" He backed away, hurt.

"I don't want to talk, I know you were under a spell, but that doesn't change the pain you caused me." I answered curtly. I tried to get to the stall door, but he was blocking it. I gave up in defeat, there was no avoiding this.

"Annabeth, I will never hurt you like that again. We're in this together. You're my Wise-girl." He said softly. I burst into a new set of tears. He came closer and put his arms around me, I didn't push away mostly because I didn't feel like moving.

"You know Luke said that same exact line to me, and he betrayed me, how do I know you won't do the same?" I asked.

"Because I'm not Luke." He answered before moving his lips to mine. They felt so familiar; we fit together like two puzzle pieces. We just kind of sat there in the bathroom stall until someone knocked.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Emily asked. "Nico said he saw you run to the bathroom, but he can't seem to find Percy anywhere." I laughed a little, but then realized what had just happened. I looked at Percy with worry but he just had his signature lop-sided grin on his face. I saw the chance and pushed past him and opened the door. Emily was there, waiting for me to come out but she looked behind me and noticed Percy.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked.

"No, I was just leaving." I walked in front thinking; I could probably go home now. But they were probably going to follow me.

"Hey guys," I turned around. "You can go to the movie theater without me; I'm just going to get something to drink." I hoped they didn't question me.

"Ok," Emily said before she bounced back into the movie. Only Percy remained.

"Go." I told him.

"No, I'll come with you."

"I'm not a baby I think I can buy my own drink."

"I may be a seaweed brain, but I'm stupid. You're not going to get a drink; you and I both know that. But I'll let you go. If you don't want me then fine." His words stung, a lot.

"Fine, I'm leaving. Why don't you go back to your precious Rachel." I snapped. I turned and walked out of the cinema. It was raining, that was awesome. Now I have to walk three miles in the rain back to camp.

I finally got to camp, shivering, soaked to the bone, and dead tired. It was after curfew so everyone was in their cabins. I walked to my cabin, but they were probably still awake. Instead I headed down to the beach, hoping there was no one there. I love the beach, that's the only place I go to think. Of course as I got closer there were two silhouettes talking to each other. I got closer and could hear glimpses of what they were saying.

"You said it would work."

"She needs . . . time."

"I miss . . . Wise-girl." Wise-girl? That was Percy. Ugh. But wait what would work? This conversation brought back a small memory from the movie theater. Emily winking at Percy. It finally made sense, they tricked me. Emily took me to the movie theater where she knew that Percy and Nico would be waiting. This was to get us back together. I stormed out of my hiding spot.

"You guys planned this!" Percy and Emily turned to look at me.

"Ummm . . . no." Answered Emily. Percy suddenly had a new found interest in his shoes. He didn't protest, which meant I was right. I abruptly turned and stomped all the way to my cabin, not caring who heard. I went into my cabin, slammed the door shut, collapsed on my bed and burst into tears. No one came to comfort me, which was good, but it made me burst into a fresh set of tears. That night, like previous nights, I cried myself to sleep.

Percy's POV

I didn't even try to support Emily. I just looked down, and hoped for the best. She turned and stomped away. She is so confusing, I just gave up. I know there is no way to persuade her, she is as stubborn as a donkey. Emily turned to me.

"That would have worked; why didn't you back me up?" She slapped my shoulder.

"She's a daughter of Athena, when she figures something out, she's usually right."

"Whatever, now it's time for phase two." She turned and walked away.

"Wait, what's phase two?" I asked, running after her.

"You'll see." She winked and left. Oh gods kill me now. I wandered into my cabin and fell into my bed, where dreams of Annabeth were awaiting me.


	11. The dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to find my cheek all wet, I got up and saw my face in the mirror. It was hideous, all red and blotchy. I sighed. I went to take a shower and I looked much better. Then I went to the breakfast, ignoring all the stares at my face. I sat down at my table and before I could eat Chiron came to make an announcement.

"Campers, because of all the requests for a dance I have decided that one will be acceptable." Cheers burst out all over the place. I just sunk lower, a month ago I would have been excited, but now it will be torture. I wasn't going to go. "There are a few rules and regulations. First off, everyone is required to come." Ugh. Could this dance sound any worse, of course this was also answered. "The dance will be tomorrow night. The Aphrodite girls will be in charge of setting up the whole dance, now Emily will tell you more about the dance." Emily came up on stage.

"Hey guys, first of all I'm like so excited for this dance and I promise even single people will love it!" I highly doubt it. I zoned out when she was listing all the proper attire and what not to do. I finally noticed people getting up to go back to their cabins; I got up and followed them.

I was in my cabin studying when Emily came into my room.

"Let's go dress shopping tonight." I didn't trust her after the trick she played on me, but I really needed a dress.

"Ok but swear on the River Styx that Percy won't meet us there."

"I swear on the River Styx that Percy will not come in contact with us whatsoever. Happy? So we're going. I'll come to pick you up at 7. We can also have dinner." She seemed so excited. She left the cabin and I kept on studying until 7 came around.

Emily knocked on my door. She was wearing a short pink skirt and a nice frilly blouse. Her blond hair was down in curls. Compared to her I looked like a piece of garbage. We left the camp and went to the first dress store. Emily found her perfect one on the first try. Hers was black strapless dress that went to her knees. There were sequins covering it in cute patterns all around the dress. She bought that one and while I was still looking for a dress she was accessorizing. I looked all the dresses but none of them stuck out to me. _Too shiny, too black, too . . . _the list just kept going until I reached the very end of the rack where a light dress was hanging.

I took it off the hook, fingering the designs. It was a light green dress with straps and a light blue bow came around the middle. I ran to the dressing room to try it on. I stepped outside.

"Hey Emily. How does this look?" I showed her the dress.

"It's perfect, you have to get it!" She squealed. I laughed; wow I don't even remember the last time I laughed. It felt great. I went and bought the dress and started looking at accessories.

By the end of the evening I had the perfect matching shoes and earrings. I wasn't going to wear any make up. I made that perfectly clear. We went to dinner and back to camp. I sat on my bed, admiring my dress and suddenly I felt a burst of excitement. Maybe this dance wouldn't be so bad.

The next day past by eventless and in a couple of hours the dance was going to start. First I put my dress on and then I did my hair and accessories. I personally don't understand why people do their hair and makeup before they put their clothes on. Changing clothes will mess it up; it's just double the work.

I went to the pavilion where the dance was being held and for about a half hour we had free time. Most of the couples were dancing and then there were the single people who were on the side envying them. I on the other hand was eating, that is basically the only thing you can do to not humiliate yourself.

"May I have your attention?" Emily said, standing on the stage speaking into the microphone. "Ok, now we are going to try something new. I want everyone to take off one shoe. And girls go to the right hand side of the pavilion and boys the left." Everyone started moving around. I went to the girls' side. "Now everyone drop your shoes in one pile. One boy pile and one girl pile." Everyone dropped their shoes. "Now go to opposite side and grab a shoe from the opposite gender." All the girls went and grabbed a male's shoe. We all held them at arm's length away. "Now you have to dance at least two songs with the person that has your shoe. One slow song and one fast song." Wait but what if you get your sibling? I guess it doesn't matter since it's just a dance. I went to go find the person with my shoe.

Finally I saw my shoe in someone's hand; I couldn't see their face because their back was to me.

"My shoe!" The person turned around and gasped. Oh no! This was a disaster. I couldn't dance with him, it would be awkward and weird. Ugh. I'll bet all my drachmas that Aphrodite had something to do with this!


	12. Telling the truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series**

Percy's POV

I heard an oh so familiar voice coming towards me.

"My shoe!" I turned around, hoping the person was talking to me. I gasped. Annabeth, oh no. This is going to be immensely awkward. Wow I didn't expect her to have this fancy of a shoe. I expected an Aphrodite girl definitely not Annabeth, but as they say 'expect the unexpected.' We just kind of stood there, staring at each other when Emily's voice broke the awkward silence.

"Ok guys, for this one song, not all of you have to dance, you can get to know each other, talk, you know mingle." Thank gods. I don't think talking would be a very good idea; we would probably end up killing each other. I sat down in the nearest chair. Annabeth did the same, but she made sure there was proximity between us.

"So . . ." I said. "How's Olympus?"

"Like you really care." She answered, icily.

"Annabeth, I know you hate me, but ease up on the icy comments. I apologized, what else do you want me to do?"

"Absolutely nothing." She answered immediately. "My life is good." I knew for a fact that was a complete lie. During breakfast her face is always red and blotchy. She cries while she sleeps.

"I'm sure that's right." I muttered.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

"That's what I thought." This was not the Annabeth I knew. I don't know what happened to her.

"Ok guys you've had enough talking time now it's time to hit the floor." Emily informed us. I got up slowly and Annabeth followed. I was really dreading this. I can't dance, like at all. I just did the disco with my finger and hoped that counted as dancing. The song ended and a slow song came on. All the pairs started slow dancing, we were the only ones not dancing. I hesitantly reached forward and put hands on her waist. She flinched, but didn't back away. She hesitantly put her arms around my neck. It felt so right but she just had to ruin the moment by whispering.

"Hope your girlfriend's ok with it." I so wanted to slap her but I just gritted my teeth nodded and replied.

"Well of course she is. Rachel is very understanding when it comes to these things." Right when I said that I wished I hadn't. Her face hardened. "Who'd you think I was talking about?" I asked, smartly.

"I was kidding, it's called sarcasm."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, look it up." After a few minutes of awkward slow dancing the song ended and we instantly broke apart. For the rest of the dance I just sat in the corner pretending to eat, which I learned gets you out of dancing. Well there goes phase two.

The next day I went to the Athena cabin. Malcolm opened the door.

"Annabeth's not here." He answered quickly before closing the door.

"I'm not here for Annabeth. I need your help."

"Why would we help you, you broke Annabeth's heart. No one in the Athena can get a proper night's sleep she's always crying."

"If you help me, she won't cry. I swear on the River Styx."

"What do you need?"

"I want to make a truth spell and I need you to put it on my as a 'prank' so I can tell her my feelings."

"And what makes you think that will work?"

"Well if I say I love her then she can't refuse can she?"

"Oh ok. I'll make the potion today and give it to you tonight." He closed the door and I got ready to be humiliated in front of everyone.

Right before dinner I drank the potion and suddenly I couldn't keep anything to myself. I got Travis and Conner to tell everyone about my dilemma. Get ready for humiliation, I told myself before heading into the pavilion.


	13. Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it! This story is going on a lot longer than I expected it to. So . . . keep reading and reviewing.**

Annabeth's POV

Rumors were spreading like wildfire. So far I've heard that someone from the Hermes cabin put another liquid in his food that makes him tell the truth. I've also heard that the entire Aphrodite cabin set up a painful interrogation for him. Wow, I actually feel bad for him. This ought to be fun to watch!

He slowly came to the pavilion, as if knowing what was in store for him. As soon he was in sight he was ambushed by the Aphrodite girls.

"We have a couple questions set up for you, would you mind answering them?" Emily asked seductively.

"Umm . . . sure?" He was so confused.

"Ok we'll start off with an easy one. How do you like archery?"

"I absolutely hate archery. No offense to the Apollo children, but I have no talent for archery at all." He was telling the truth. I've tried to help him with his archery. I learned an important lesson, if you within 20 feet of him while he's practicing, remember to bring a shield.

"Ok, next what's your favorite part of camp?"

"Oh of course seeing Annabeth." He suddenly clapped his hand over his mouth. Then I finally realized what he said, oh wow, even after I rejected him so many times that's his favorite part. "And all my other friends." He quickly added. But the damage had already been done; now everyone was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Ok now a little harder. How do you feel about Annabeth?" He was struggling to keep silent, but I interrupted them.

"I think you've tortured him enough." I said, hoping they would end this nonsense. But no such luck.

"Now now Annabeth no need to be embarrassed let the boy talk," She turned to Percy. "What are you thinking?"

"Annabeth really hurt me," He stuttered. "But I never stopped loving her." Then he walked up to me and kissed me. In front of everybody. Now I can't say no, that would leave him heartbroken. I have to admit to myself that I love him too. He pulled away.

"I love you." He told me. My heart was pounding. Ok Annabeth say it.

"I love you too." I said before pulling him into a hug. Cheers erupted and Percy breathed out a sigh of relief. We pretty much stayed that way until we heard Chiron say.

"Can we please continue with dinner?" I pulled away, probably bright red and went to my table. I couldn't concentrate on eating, I just remembered all the details before that. The softness of his lips. His tousled hair. He was staring at me the whole time. I admit it was kind of stalkerish but it was cute. This was the perfect happy ending for a sad week.

**That's it my story is complete. If you want a sequel you must review with an idea. No reviews= no sequel so press the button, come on you know you want to ;)**


End file.
